Miraculous Witchified Sailor Pokemon
by FamuPokeSera
Summary: What Happens when 4 TV Shows crossover ? This Happens A Crazy and Cool Adventure with Adorable Characters and Sad Moments . Be Amazed by the Crossovers Awesomes . And have fun Reading it !


Marinette : Me ?! Winning a Trip to Tokyo ?!  
Marinette was really exicted because she is going to Tokyo ! A Dream For Her really comes true Marinette : This must be an Dream i- i-  
Marinette falls to the Ground Alya : Girlfriend ? Are you Okay Marinette : Yeee-  
Meanwhile in Tokyo , Japan Usagi sings : Its Lunch Time ! Its Lunch Time ! A Wonder what i got.  
Usagi looks at her Bento* and is really happy about her Sushi !  
Usagi : Yesssss ! Yaaaay !  
Usagi : Nom Nom !  
But Suddenly a Daimon appered and it was terryfieng !

Usagi : AAAAHHH! Usagi : No Time to Cry i need to do something !  
Usagi : Moon Cosm-

The Daimon suddenly makes an explosion

Usagi : *cough *cough* Wait a Minute ! This isnt an Daimon ! What is it ?  
? : Pangoro return !

Usagi : Huh- ? Pangoro ?  
? : Oh , I deeply apolizge for Pangoros behaviour My Name is Serena !  
Usagi : Serena Hmmm... I heard that name somewhere too.  
Serena : Haha That s Funny i was just going to the Pokemon Center and-  
Usagi : Pokemon Center ?  
Serena : Wait you dont know what a Pokemon is ?  
Usagi : Uhhh... A new Sport ?  
Serena : Haha Your Funny so a Pokemon is a Pocket Monster that you can use to fight with other Pokemon !  
Usagi : Okay...  
Serena : Come On ! We Talk on the Way !  
Meanwhile in the Paris Airport Marinette : Tikki this is the Best Thing ever !  
Tikki : Yes Mari but i think you should sleep now . IT . IS . MIDNIGHT !  
Marinette : Okkaaayy !  
Marinette thinks : I cant wait until im there .  
The Next Day in Tokyo Marinette : You Know Tikki I would drea-  
Marinette Bumps into Serena and Usagi Marinette : Oh My Gosh ! Im so Sorry !  
Usagi : No Problem ! Im used to bumping into others Serena : LOL Suddenly the Little Pancham comes out

Marinette : OH MY GOSH ITS A BEEAAARRRR ! Its so Cute !  
Serena : Well Actually its a Pokemon Marinette : Poke-What ?  
Serena : Uhh... Well Lets Explain again Meanwhile in the Enemys Lair : Its so great that i teamed up with Hawk Moth and Team Rocket !  
Jesse : Hey Doctor Talking to yourself again !

Jesse : Thats what i thought !  
Hawk Moth : If i get the Miraculouses then i will help you defeat Sailor Moon and capture Pango ro !  
James : What are Miraculouses ?  
Hawk Moth : Powerfull Gems which i could use for more POWER !  
Jesse : So thats Basiclly it ?  
Hawk Moth : No , I will take over the Universe !  
Jesse : Oh Sounds Nice !  
In the Streets of Tokyo Suddenly a Real Daimon Appears Serena and Marinette : What is that ?  
Usagi runs in an dead end Usagi : So this an real Youma !  
Usagi : Moon Cosmic Power Make Up !  
A Pink Flash Appears and Usagi Transformed into the Sailor Suited Guardian Sailor Moon !  
Serena : Where did Usagi go ?!  
Sailor Moon : Hold it right there Daimon !  
Serena : Huh ?  
Sailor Moon : I won t allow you to destroy this Beautiful Day !  
Marinette : who is she ?  
Sailor Moon : For Love and Justice, the pretty sailor suited guardian Sailor Moon!  
In the name of the moon I will punish you The Daimon Grabs her hip Sailor Moon : Waaahhh !  
Marinette : Oh No ! She needs Help !  
Marinette Runs into an Dead End too !  
Serena : Marinette Wait !  
Marinette : Tikki , Spots On !  
Marinette Transformed Ladybug : Hey Daimon ever heard of Manners ?  
Serena : Ok who are these People ?!  
The Daimon ties Ladybug too Ladybug : Ugh ... Its too strong !  
Suddenly a green Flash Appears !  
? : CHESPIN !  
Serena : Chespin It s You !  
Chespin : Ches- Chespin !  
Hawk Moth to Daimon : Get her Miraculous !  
Daimon : My Pleasure !  
Chespin : Chespin !  
Chespin uses Tackle Daimon : Ahh Ow ! Oh this is so Unfair !  
Ladybug : Hey Chespin right ? Can you tie us off ?  
Chespin : Chespin !  
Chespin the destroys the tie Ladybug : Thanks ! ;)  
Ladybug : Lucky Charm !  
It s an DVD Ladybug : An Ladybug DVD , thats new !  
Sailor Moon : Oh Cool !  
Ladybug thinks how she can paralyzes the Daimon And the DVD Spins !  
Daimon : Whoa !  
Daimon : _ oh great...  
Sailor Moon : My Turn !  
Sailor Moon : Crisis Make Up !  
Sailor Moon becomes stronger and can challenge everything now !  
Sailor Moon : Rainbow Moon Heart Ache !  
Its partially misses !  
Sailor Moon : What ?  
Serena : Let me handle that !  
Serena : PANCHAM ! SKY UPPERCUT !  
Pancham : Pancham !  
And so the Final Shot was blown by Pancham Sailor Moon : Whoa That was something new !  
The Inner Guardians come now too Inner Guardians : Sailor Moon are you ok ?!  
Sailor Moon : I guess but thanks to them they are awesome especially Pancham and Chespin

Ladybug : Hello my Name is Ladybug and-  
Marinette Detransforms Serena : Marinette ?!  
Marinette : Yeah i kinda am uh yeah Sailor Moon Detransforms too Marinette and Serena : Usagi ?!  
Usagi : Well Yeah Serena : Oh You Guys are Cool !  
Usagi : So you dont find it crazy Serena : Nope im used to it

Marinette : Well should we go to Usagis House then Ami , Rei , Makoto and Minako : Okay !  
In the Enemys Lair Jesse : Seems like the Plan didnt work did it ?  
: Curses James : Now use my Plan At the Tsukinos Usagi : Mom im Home ! and i brought friends !  
: Thats Nice Dear Welcome !  
Serena : Hi Marinette : Bonjour !  
: Wow Dear you have nice friends !  
Are you doing a sleepover ?  
Everybody : Kinda.  
Pancham :Pamc-  
Serena grabs Panchams Head and hides it Serena : Shhh... : uh.  
Serena : I think uh... Clements and Bonnie can come too hihi...  
An Hour Later Ash : Hello I am a Friend of Serena and-  
Bonnie : Im Bonnie !  
Clements : Hello im Clements !  
: Your all Welco-  
Chespin : Chesp-  
Clements grabs Chespin s Head too Bonnie : ... Well were going upstairs !  
: Have Fun !  
The Three go Upstairs : Man Usagi has some weird friends Usagi : So let me get this straight you are pokemon traine-  
Chibiusa bumps into the Room Chibiusa : Hey Usagi ! Where is my- Who are these People ?  
Serena : Hello Im Serena !  
Clements and Bonnie : Im Clements and im Bonnie !  
Chespin : Chespin !  
Chibiusa : AAAHHHH ! Mom theres a hedgeho-  
Serena : Shhh... Let me Explain !  
An Explaination Later Chibiusa : Ohh... I get it Chespin wants to apolizige so he hugs chibiusa Chibiusa : Aww ! That was so cute !  
Usagi : See ? Theres Nothing to be afraid of tamed Pokemon s Chibiusa : But still where is my Pencil Case ?  
Minako : Oops ! I accidently have it in my Locker Chibiusa : Oh Minako ! Welp.  
Dedenne : Dedenne...  
Ash : So do you want to help us Marinette : Sounds Like Fun !  
Usagi : Yeah and if a Wild Pokemon appear-  
Suddenly a Big Scary Looking Wild Pokemon Appears Usagi : You have got to be kidding me...  
Marinette : Guys Lets Change !  
Everybody : Right Bonnie : Wait can we change ?  
Usagi : Moon Cosmic Power !  
Ami : Mercury Star Power !  
Rei : Mars Star Power !  
Makoto : Jupiter Star Power !  
Minako : Venus Star Power !  
Marinette : Tikki ... !  
Chibiusa : Moon Prism Power !  
Everyone : Make Up and Transform !  
Marinette : Spots On !  
The Magical Girls Transformed Sailor Moon and Ladybug : Hold it right there !  
Inner Guardians : We wont allow this !  
Trainers : Yeah !  
Sailor Moon : For Love and Justice, the pretty sailor suited guardian Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon I will punish you Wild Unknown Pokemon : Huh ? GRRRRRRRRRR The Wild Pokemon tries with his claws to attack them Everyone : Wuaah !  
Ash : Pikachu Thunder Bolt !  
Pikachu : Pika chuuuuuuuuuuuu Jupiter : Great Idea !  
Jupiter : Supreme Thunder !  
The Wild Pokemon has a Shild that is not destructable Jupiter : What ?!  
Pikachu : Pika Pika ...  
Moon : Waaahh We need someone who can destroy anything in one touch ? : Plagg , Claws ... Out ! Suddenly a Cat like boy appears Ladybug : Well it took you long enough Chat Noir : Oh Better late than never M Lady Bonnie : GUYS THIS IS NO TIME FOR FLIRTING Chat Noir : Right Little One Bonnie : Hmpf. little one..  
Chat Noir : Cataclysm !  
And So Chat Noir destroys the Pokemon Shild Clements : Fasinating How Come ?  
Chat Noir : Magic or Something maybe Ladybug : Lucky Charm !  
This Time its a ...  
Ladybug : Ladybug Plush Bonnie : How Cool ! How Much ?  
Ladybug : Well its in sale !  
Chespin : CHESPIN !  
Chespin blocks the Pokemons sight Wild Pokemon : HUh ? AAAA Ladybug : Do it-  
Tuxedo Mask Appears Everyone : Tuxedo Mask !  
Bonnie : Tuxedo What ?  
Tuxedo Mask : Usually i say that My Lady !  
Chat Noir : Hmpf crawler...  
Sailor Moon : Ok ! Crisis , Make Up !  
Sailor Moon : Rainbow Moo-  
Serena : Sailor Moon i will do this !  
Serena tames the Pokemon with her Pok ball Serena : Aww whose a cutie im gonna name you Hmmm... Magmarak !  
Chat Noir : Nice Battle !  
Chat Noir : Well i gotta go !  
Ladybug : No Wait-  
Bonnie : A Miracle Romance i prosume Ash : Such Cuties Clements : This Fasinating Miraculous Magic I should discover this Chat Noir suddenly detransforms-  
Ladybug : A- A- ADRIEN ADRIEN AGRESTE ADRIEN AGRESTE ADRIEN AGRESTE ?!  
Usagi : Are you ok Marinete ?  
Adrien : MA MA MA MA Marinette ?!  
BOTH : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Bonnie : Does anyone else need an Asperin Clements : Your too young for that Minako : Well Secret Identities I guess Makoto : We should bake Lip Cookies for them Rei : Your way too dense ...  
Ami : They Just need Time for themselfs At The Tsukinos Serena : Isnt this Awesome Pancham ?  
Pancham : Pancham :)  
An Hour Later Marinette is at the beach with chespin and Tikki Chespin : Chespin ?

Marinette is shocked that Adrien was Chat Noir all this time starts sobbing really badly and almost cries her soul out .

Tikki and Chespin feel horrible for her . Chespin and Tikki start hugging Marinette very very tight Marinette : *sob* thanks Adrien is talking with Chibiusa and Bonnie about it Bonnie : That is better than my Soaps !  
Adrien : Not for me...  
Chibiusa : You just didnt know who she was and really is Adrien : Huh ?  
Chibiusa : Its like me and Hotaru i thought she was a normal girl but she was Sailor Saturn ! Guardian of Distruction Bonnie : Wow.  
Adrien : So you can feel with me Chibiusa : Yes i can Bonnie : Me too actually...  
Adrien : Wow Thanks guys i feel much much *starts sobbing*  
Chibiusa : *offers an tissue * It will be ok !  
Meanwhile outside Jesse : These Damn Girls !  
? : So You where behind this Jesse : Who are you ?  
? : Guided by a new era, Sailor Uranus acts with elegance! Jesse : As if im Scared of You , Fish Faced Tramp !  
? : Likewise, Sailor Neptune acts with grace!  
James : Huh new chicks ?  
Neptune : Deep Submerge !  
Jesse : Ahhhhhh !  
James : Look Out ! The Splash of Water paralysis them Uranus : Ur Work is Done Neptune : Lets Go Jesse : not...YET !  
Neptune : What ?  
Jesse takes her Pure Heart Crystal with a Shooter Uranus : Michiru !  
Jesse : This is what happens if you fuck with me and my boyfriend Uranus : I WONT FORGIVE THAT !  
The Anger she has makes her really really mad and gets Super Strong Uranus : URANNNNNNNNNUUUUUSSSSS !  
Jessse : Huh ?  
Uranus : ULLLLLTTTRRRAAA METEOR STRIKE !  
Jesse is in a coma because the meteor hit her so hard that she bleeds all over her Face Uranus : And this is what happens if you fuck with me you negative albino !  
Jesse : I- I- I- uhhgghh...  
The Meteor was so loud that it woke everybody up !  
Usagi : What was that ?  
Clements : Maybe a Missle Test dont bother Clements gives everyone Ear Plugs Tommorow at Art Class Usagi : Its cool that you guys joined at our School Serena : Well we have too much free time Clements : Hey ! Look a Hot Glue Gun with that we could make an Puppet House Bonnie : Way Cool !  
Ash : Gosh its just an Hot Glue Gun Rei : I could make Glue Hot even with my Fire Soul Usagi : Stop Running Everyones Fun Rei Rei : Well im just saying ...  
Makoto : How About we make a cake out of paper mache Minako : Or we should make another Holy Grail !  
Bonnie : What ?  
Minako : Uhh... I mean t we could build figur of Sans the Skeleton Bonnie : Really ?  
Usagi : Or we should make a cute bowl : You are doing nothing of that you are building an Table Usagi : Oh Man...  
Suddenly Marinette rushes in the Class Marinette : Guys , There is an Akum-  
: -Cheng comming late to class is one thing but yelling then ! Detention for 3 Hours !  
Marinette : But-  
: No But s Usagi whispers : What Happend Marinette : There is an Akuma affecting People , We have to get out of here !  
Usagi : We have to go to the Toilet !  
: I dont Care Usagi : Let s Transform !  
The Magical Girls Transformed Venus : Ok where is it ?  
Bonnie : There !  
Bonnie : It looks Cute !  
Clements : Fasinating !  
Ladybug : Lets Go get it !  
Clements : Almost got it !  
Meanwhile in the Enemys Lair : With this New Potion i will poisen these Brats !  
accidently falls on the ground and the potion got in his mouth and unconscious for now.  
Hawk Moth : I AM SICK OF THIS IM GOING TO GO GET THE MIRACULOUS MYSELF ? : You dont need to that Hawk Moth : Who are you ? And how did you come in ?!  
? : The Name is Prince Phobos . And we can make a deal if you do what i want i can give you the miraculouses Hawk Moth : Sounds Intresting what do you need ?  
Phobos : The Heart of Kandrakah you can find it here The Guardians won a Vacation to Tokyo !  
Hawk Moth : The Guardians ? Hmm but i can try to get the Miraculous myself !  
Phobos : Try it ! If you can Hawk Moth : Hmmm...  
So Hawk Moth goes to the Team and runs to them Hawk Moth : HEY LADYBUG !  
Ladybug : Who are you ?  
Hawk Moth : Just come over here !  
Ladybug : Ok ?!  
As Ladybug goes to Hawk Moth he tries to chock here Ladybug : UHhgghh Uh...  
Hawk Moth : I want the MIRACULOUS !  
Ladybug : Nev- Ne- Never !  
Hawk Moth : So do you want die ?!  
Ladybug thinks : Oh Guys where are you... hes trying to kill me...i need help...  
A Shiny Flash Appears Inner Guardians : Hey You Creep !  
Trainers : STOP THIS RIGHT NOW !  
Hawk Moth : Huh ? Who Are You Team : You ll See !  
Mercury : Shine Aqua Freezing ! Mars : Burning Mandala Bird !  
Jupiter : Sparkling Wind Dragon !  
Venus : Love-Me Metoer Shower !  
Ash : Pikachu Thunderbolt !  
Clements : Chespin Tackle !  
Bonnie : Dedenne Lightning !  
Serena : Pancham Sky Uppercut !  
All the Power Combine and create an huge explosion Hawk Moth : Wahhhhhhh !  
Suddenly Phobos Appears Phobos : I will do this !  
Phobos makes their Powers go back them Everyone : AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !  
? : GUARDIANS !  
Usagi : Huh ? ? : UNITE !  
? : WATER !  
? : FIRE !  
? : EARTH !  
? : AIR !  
? : QUINTESCENE !  
A Flash Appears Again Will : Dont Worry We will take it from here !  
Moon : Who are you ?  
Will : Lets Just call it the Guardians !  
Bonnie : Guardians of what ? The Galaxy Taranee : FIRE !  
The Attack was so Powerful that Phobos was teleported back were he came from Ladybug : And now to you Hawk Moth !  
Hawk Moth : Huh ?  
Chat Noir appears Ladybug : Chat ?!  
Chat Noir : Dont Worry M Lady i know how we can Defeat Hawk Moth ones and for all we us my Cataclysm !  
Hawk Moth : No No !  
Chat Noir : Cataclysm !  
Hawk Moth : Nooooooooooooooooo !  
Hawk Moth disappears At Evening Usagi : So You Guys want to Stay ?  
Marinette : Yeah and Alya is moving here too Ash : And we still in Tokyo too !  
Chespin : Che- Che- Chespin ^-^ Minako : Well lets go to Usagis House and eat Pizza !  
Everyone : Yeah !  
In the Enemys Lair : Im Ok Dont Worry Guys ! Guys ?  
James : Your Not Alone lets see what our next Plan is !  
: Great Idea !

TO BE CONTINIUED


End file.
